Lost Beauchamp
by Sylsy
Summary: Después de siglos separadas una visita inesperada llega a East End y a casa de las Beauchamp. Joanna no puede creer lo que ve cuando abre la puerta. -¿Nymeria? - Hola, mamá
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que las vió por última vez. ¿La reconocerían? Se acordarían de ella? ¿Tendría hermanos nuevos que no conocía? Estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de la joven mientras aceleraba su moto para llegar cuanto antes a East End.

Bien podrían pensar que era una impostora. No las culparía por ello, a fin de cuentas la habían dado por muerta mucho tiempo atrás. Las palabras de su abuelo reverberaron en su mente, como un mal sueño "Un destino peor que la muerte". Sintió un escalofrío y apretó los dientes. Desde luego que había querido morir. Infinidad de veces. Pero no había manera. Estaba segura de haber muerto de casi todas las maneras posibles. Pero estaba maldita, y las cosas no funcionaban así. Sacudió la cabeza. "No seas negativa, ahora las tendrás a ellas. Será más llevadero".

Paró la moto y esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Perdone, la casa de las Beauchamp?- dijo a un señor mayor que paseaba con un perro enorme.

-Por allí, al final de la calle a la derecha- por suerte era un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocían.

-Gracias- volvió a ponerse en marcha. Estaba nerviosa, pero deseaba verlas otra vez. Volvía a casa. Por fin.

Paró la moto y se bajó. Se sacudió el polvo y se arregló el pelo. Joanna siempre la reprendía por no ir adecuadamente arreglada "como a una señorita corresponde" casi la oyó decir. Una señorita con una moto y botas militares. Sonrió de lado al pensarlo. Llegó por fin a la puerta y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Oyó a su madre llamar a Wendy a gritos sin obtener respuesta. Casi podía verla suspirar derrotada e ir hacia la puerta. Contuvo una risita y la puerta se abrió.

Su madre estaba parda en el umbral, congelada por la impresión. A parte de la expresión de sorpresa desmedida, estaba igual. Incluso parecía más joven. Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. "Paciencia, deja que lo asimile".

-¿Nymeria? –musitó Joanna después de un largo silencio.

-Mamá- sonrió y le tendió los brazos.

Joanna actuó de inmediato y rodeó a la joven y la apretó contra sí, quedándose un rato en esa posición. Besó su pelo.

-Creíamos que habías muerto, cuando…- calló- Me alegro de que no haya sido así pero…- se separó de ella- ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo?- se puso las manos en las caderas y esperó una respuesta. Una regañina era lo último que esperaba encontrar después de cuatrocientos años.

-Mamá, intenté buscaros, pero todos mis intentos fallaron. Supuse que habrías hecho algún hechizo para que no os encontraran- admitió cabizbaja- pero aun así cada cincuenta años insistí por si había suerte, pero no fue así. Ahora que el portal se ha abierto, tu hechizo se ha roto y he podido encontraros - suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que seguían en el porche. -¿Puedo pasar?

Joanna sonrío- Si, por supuesto, estás en tu casa- remarcó pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros.- Pero quizá haya algunas cosas que debas saber primero…

Wendy asomó con una cazuela entre las manos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Joanna.

-Jo, dirás lo que quieras pero esta poción no hay manera de que se vuelva verde, creo que deberíamos esperar a que vuelva Freya… - levantó la cabeza para mirarla y soltó la cazuela por la sorpresa, repitiendo la misma expresión que su hermana momentos atrás. Por suerte, Joanna la hizo detenerse en el aire antes de que chocara con el suelo, la cogió y la llevó a la cocina.

Wendy seguía mirando a Nymeria pasmada, como si fuera un fantasma. Por su parte, Nymeria no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho su tía.

-Freya… ¿está viva? –dijo sin poder aguantarse más.

Wendy simplemente asintió. Sin mediar más palabras, la abrazó sonriendo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Pequeña Nym, me alegra tenerte de vuelta- Nymeria sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo. Las había echado de menos incluso más de lo que imaginaba. Ahora se daba cuenta.

-Freya si está viva. Ingrid también –dijo respondiendo a su pregunta

-¿Pero cómo...? - dijo sorprendida

-Renacen- explicó con naturalidad. Nymeria asintió. –Por cierto, no recuerdan nada de sus anteriores vidas, dalas un poco de tiempo. No saben nada de ti. – Abrió los ojos y señaló hacia la cocina- Jo, te has metido en un lío. Se van a enfadar.

Su madre apareció de nuevo en el rellano suspirando.

-Lo se- Se las arregló para examinar de arriba abajo a su hija menor- No me gustan esas botas- se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá- sonrió la chica


	2. Chapter 2

Caía la tarde y Nymeria, Wendy y Joanna estaban en el salón, poniendo al día a la chica de las novedades (que no eran pocas) que se había ido perdiendo los últimos siglos. Estuvieron debatiendo largo rato el hecho de que su madre no les hubiera contado esta vez a sus hermanas que no tenían poderes, a lo que Wendy seguía defendiendo que debería haberlo hecho y Nymeria se puso de parte de su tía, para disgusto de su madre. Mientras discutían acaloradamente, ninguna oyó la puerta, hasta que una figura apareció en el salón confundida y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Ingrid algo perdida, ya que había oído discutir a voces desde la entrada.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Joanna se dirigió a su hija mayor con una sonrisa.

-Cielo, tu tía y yo… sólo estábamos discutiendo- hizo un gesto con la mano- nada importante. ¿Qué tal en la biblioteca? – dijo sonriendo

-Bien, desde que conseguí el nuevo trabajo está más tranquilo para mí… - miró a la persona sentada entre su tía y su madre y suavizó la expresión. – Vaya, lo siento… No nos han presentado, soy Ingrid- se acercó a tenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Nymeria, que la había estado observando unos momentos la encontró exactamente igual, quizá, un poco más tímida de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Lo cierto era que aquella situación era dolorosa para ella, la conocía desde siempre pero ella no la recordaba, y no podía presentarse con un "hola, soy tu hermana pequeña" porque sabía que eso resultaría más caótico que la discusión anterior. Reunió todo el valor posible y le estrechó la mano con la sonrisa más sincera que fue capaz de mostrar.

-Nymeria, encantada de conocerte- dijo tratando de mantener un tono neutro

Miró alternativamente a su madre y a Wendy.

-Es…- alzo las cejas y las miró significativamente. Lo deducía por la conversación que había interrumpido, pero no quería meter la pata.

Joanna sintió que se le venía el techo encima. Se suponía que no recordaban nada de sus otras vidas, ¿cómo podía haberlo adivinado de un solo vistazo?

-¿Una bruja? Sí –dijo Wendy en tono desenfadado al ver que su hermana ya había empezado a elucubrar – Es una vieja amiga de la familia- dijo evitando más preguntas de su tenaz e inteligente sobrina

-Oh- Ingrid respiró aliviada- Te conservas muy bien – abrió los ojos desmedidamente temiendo que hubiera dicho una grosería- es decir, pareces muy joven- dijo roja como un tomate.

Nymeria rio ante el apuro de su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, no me ofendes. De hecho aún soy joven. – dijo alegremente- No has dicho nada inapropiado- le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

Joanna la dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Nymeria se miró las manos nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está nuestra encantadora Freya?- cambió de tema Wendy con una sonrisa.

-La he recogido en el bar, sólo que tenía algunas cosas en el coche- dijo Ingrid señalando la entrada en el preciso momento en el que Freya entraba resoplando cargada de bolsas.

\- Oh dios mío no lo vais a creer, estaba de compras cuando me he encontrado con nada más y nada menos que la nueva mujer de Killian. De verdad que me quería morir- dijo gesticulando con las manos. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y cogió una tendiéndosela a Wendy.

-He visto esto y he pensado que sería perfecto para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya- Wendy abrió la bolsa y sacó un precioso vestido negro- Muchas gracias- abrazó a su sobrina ilusionada.

Nymeria sonrió ante la escena, ya que la recordaba a viejos tiempos en Asgard, y fue entonces cuando Freya reparó en ella.

Se levantó como un resorte y le tendió la mano a su hermana.

-Soy Nymeria.

Sonrió con dulzura y le estrechó la mano.

-Freya. Tienes un nombre poco común. Es bonito, me gusta.

-Gracias- dijo conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla.

-Es una amiga de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró Ingrid apoyándose cariñosamente en el hombro de Freya. Esta asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir su hermana.

-Entonces somos uno más a cenar, deduzco.

Wendy chasqueó los dedos y apareció un plato más en la mesa.

-Sólo falta…

Freddie, que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, apareció por las escaleras y se acercó al grupo de brujas.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- las miró divertido y se tensó al ver a Nymeria

-¿Nymeria?- dijo sorprendido

-Tú…- dijo ella señalándole con el dedo, entre enfadada y soprendida

Freya e Ingrid se miraron perplejas.

-¿Os conocéis?- dijo la pequeña alzando una ceja divertida.

-Si es una amiga de la familia, me figuro…- aclaró Ingrid irónicamente

\- ¿Salíais juntos o algo así?- siguió Freya ignorando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

La cara de asco que puso Nymeria sacó a Freya de toda duda. Eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba allí.

Wendy se pellizcaba la cara interna de la mano intentando no reírse y Joanna se sentía morir por momentos.

-Traidor- siseó Nymeria con odio. Una escoba apareció en sus manos y adoprtó una posición amenazante, como un predador que se abalanza sobre su presa. Freddie se tensó y adoptó una posición de lucha. Nymeria ya estaba en el aire, enarbolando la escoba, ya sin púas, como si fuera una lanza, lista para caer sobre él. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó en el aire, sin poder moverse.

Ambos se encontraban clavados en el sitio y se volvieron a la vez hacia su madre. Joanna tenía ambas manos extendidas y los había imnovilizado sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¡Mamá!- protestaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Mamá?- dijeron Ingrid y Freya a la vez, confusas.

Freya miró a Nymeria, luego a su madre y a Wendy. La verdad es que sus auras eran parecidas…

Ingrid por su parte las examinó más minuciosamente. Nymeria, aún suspendida en el aire tenía el pelo negro como Freya, la misma nariz pequeña y respingona de su madre y los ojos azules como los de Wendy. Aunque a diferencia de los ojos azul hielo de su tía eran azul zafiro y brillaban aún con enfado mirando a Freddie.

-Increíble- dijo Ingrid cruzándose de brazos

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? – Dijo Freya mirando a su madre dolida.- ¿Quedan más hermanos perdidos por ahí?

Efectivamente, tal como vaticinó Wendy, Joanna se había metido en un lío.


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna cogió aire, algo dolida por los comentarios de sus hijas, aunque sabía que tenían razón.

Ignoró eso momentáneamente para centrarse en sus otros hijos, que habían estado a punto de convertir una reunión familiar en un combate de gladiadores. Los miró fijamente como advertencia y los descongeló.

Nymeria cayó amortiguando su peso con ayuda de una mano, con un movimiento ágil, de alguien que está acostumbrado a moverse en una pelea. Frederick por su parte movió los brazos para aliviar la tensión de sus hombros y se estiró. Joanna los miraba enfadada.

-¡Nymeria Sakdi Beauchamp!- gritó amenazadoramente – si vuelves a repetir algo así contra tu hermano, el castigo será severo- dijo muy seria.

Frederick por su parte hizo un gesto con las manos para clamar a su madre y habló:

-No digo que no merezca lo que me has dicho, o lo que planearas hacerme – dijo solemne- pero no soy la misma persona que viste por última vez cuando se cerró el portal. He cambiado. Sólo me importa estar con mi familia de nuevo.

Nymeria lo observo apoyada en el palo de escoba.

-Entonces… ¿Es nuestro Freddie?- su tono de voz sonaba más aniñado de lo que habría deseado, pero después de tanto tiempo era difícil ocultar sentimientos. Miró a su tía Wendy y esta asintió.

Sólo entonces soltó el palo de escoba y se acercó a su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento… Yo… Me alegro de que estés de vuelta- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ¡Demonios, lo recordaba menos alto! ¿Habría crecido? ¿O sólo llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle?

Freddie sonrió.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. ¿Me darás al menos otra oportunidad?- pidió con cara de cachorrito.

Nymeria lo abrazó contenta.

-Claro- dijo mientras él reía y la abrazaba. Joanna parecía satisfecha con el resultado.- Aunque los dos sabemos que yo te habría pateado el culo y te habrías puesto a llorar como un bebé- bromeó con una sonrisa. Su madre nuevamente la miró con una mueca de advertencia.

-Cuando quieras, pequeñaja. No estoy tan seguro de quién ganaría a quién- fanfarroneó su hermano adoptando la postura de un boxeador y sacándole la lengua.

\- Cinco pavos por Nym- susurró Wendy a Freya discretamente. Freya lo sopesó unos instantes.

-Hecho- dijo estrechando la mano a su tía ante la atónita mirada de Ingrid, que rodó los ojos.

Joanna se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie va a patear el culo de nadie.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez- dijo Wendy con una risita. Joanna la fulminó con la mirada y esta se escabulló al comedor antes de que le cayera también una bronca a ella.

Momentos más tarde todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa. Ingrid y Freya miraban a su madre significativamente requiriendo una explicación. Freddie por su parte también miraba con curiosidad la escena y Wendy le daba vueltas a la posible versión de su sobrina.

Cuando el ambiente parecía estar lleno de preguntas Joanna habló por fin.

-Veamos… Esto es complicado…- suspiró y buscó las palabras. –Cuando llegamos a este mundo, vinimos todos juntos. Empezamos nuestra nueva vida, y vuestra hermana estaba con nosotros. Luego las cosas se hicieron difíciles… El hecho de poseer nuestros dones…

-Lo que vuestra madre quiere decir es que vinimos en plena caza de brujas- dijo Wendy con naturalidad dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¡Wendy! – se indignó su hermana

-De nada- guiñó un ojo a sus sobrinos, que rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo que la síntesis no era uno de los dones que tenía su madre.

-El caso es- dijo haciendo énfasis en la frase- que fuimos perseguidas y eso provocó que vosotras murierais.- señaló a sus hijas ante la atónita mirada de Freddie.- Por lo tanto huimos de aquel lugar, aún de luto, para rehacer nuestra vida en algún otro lugar más… Tranquilo. Ingrid y Freya renacieron, pero Nymeria no las siguió. Y así, la dimos por perdida. No os contamos nada en vuestras otras vidas porque es un hecho triste que no teníais por qué cargar sobre vuestros hombros.

Freya e Ingrid intentaban asimilar lo que habían oído y, como siempre, Ingrid fue la primera en preguntar:

-¿Entonces, qué pasó contigo?- dijo mirando a su, para ella, aún nueva hermana.

Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en la joven.

"¿Por dónde empezar?" pensó ella mientras se disponía a resumir cuatrocientos años de vida.


	4. Chapter 4

-El día que todo pasó, en Salem – dijo mirando a su expectante público- yo había ido a por algunas hierbas al bosque, tal y como me había pedido Wendy para un ungüento. Cuando volví, me encontré con algo de revuelo en el pueblo, y entre la multitud encontré a Vidar, que me invitó a tomar un té para explicarme lo que había pasado. Ya en su casa, me explicó que era cosa de los de nuestra condición, y que habría que ser cuidadosos.

Cuando salí a la plaza, de camino a casa, observé algo que… - sacudió la cabeza, como si eso pudiera borrar la imagen de su memoria, y miró a sus hermanas con tristeza.

Ingrid se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Oh dios mío- dijo consternada

-¿Salem?- dijo Freya sin poder creérselo- ¿Estuvimos en Salem? Peor aún, ¿nos quemaron en Salem?

Un silencio pesado y frío se apoderó del comedor durante unos interminables minutos. Poco después, volvieron a fijar la mirada en Nymeria, para que continuara con la historia.

-Cuando llegué a ese lugar… Una multitud furiosa me rodeó, me ataron y empezaron a hacerme acusaciones absurdas sobre matar ganado y secar cultivos. Dijeron que estaba maldita, como mis hermanas…

Me llevaron al río y me ataron a una silla, con unas pesas. Sabía lo que pretendían, intenté usar mis poderes, sin éxito.

-Vidar- siseó su madre con odio

-Eso mismo pensé yo. Ese té no era tan inocente como pensaba, y sospecho que entregó a Ingrid y Freya también.

-No te preocupes, tu madre le dio su merecido- dijo Wendy alegremente guiñándole un ojo.

Nymeria miró con admiración a su madre unos instantes, y continuó, algo más animada.

-Me sumergieron en el río y bueno, creo que esa parte os la podéis imaginar- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Muchas horas después, en mitad de la noche, desperté. Seguía en el mismo sitio, atada a esa odiosa silla en el fondo del río, parecía imposible, yo acababa de morirme… Pero en esos momentos no podía quedarme meditando eso, seguía necesitando respirar. Mis poderes habían vuelto, de modo que me deshice de las cuerdas y salí del río empapada. Y confusa. Os busqué, pero os habíais ido, y mis hechizos de rastreo no me mostraban nada. Supuse que os habríais ido.

Se recordó a sí misma, aquella noche, mojada, confusa, triste y perdida, sin saber a dónde ir. Sólo que debía irse de allí. Se vio poniendo sus pertenencias en un petate y saliendo se Salem rumbo a lo desconocido.

-¿Entonces eres inmortal?- la voz de Ingrid la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No, soy mortal. De hecho siempre muero. Unas muertes horribles. Diría que más dolorosas de lo normal- dijo pensativa- pero a las horas vuelvo a la vida. No hay un límite de veces – dijo mirando a Wendy que parecía tener la pregunta en los labios.

-¿Esa es tu maldición?- dijo Freddie, que había estado muy callado, escuchando todo con mueca ausente.

-No y sí. Mi maldición es algo un poco peor que eso… Soy una viuda negra- dijo con voz apagada, apenas un susurro- Cada vez que me enamoro, en un tiempo esa persona muere. No importa lo que haga por evitarlo, siempre acabo sola. Sola en la oscuridad

Joanna se levantó a abrazar a su hija menor.

-No volverás a estar sola pequeña, te lo prometo- dijo besando su frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Nymeria abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la familia se acercaron a abrazarla. Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos, Ingrid no muy segura de cómo abrazar a su nueva hermana, Freya con una sonrisa dulce, ya que, a pesar de no conocerla, en su alma había algo que hacía que sintiera la ternura que había sentido en otra vida. Freddie por su parte la abrazó sintiéndose culpable por haberla abandonado, por haberlas abandonado a todas ellas.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Nymeria al soltar a Freddie. Su madre esquivó su mirada, pero una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Wendy agarró su mano para darle fuerzas y Freya puso expresión de desolación, buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano. Ingrid hizo una mueca y se decidió a hablar:

-Nymeria… Papá está…- el tono firme con el que había empezado la frase se vino abajo. Aún había muchas cosas que no le había perdonado, pero su repentina muerte había hecho aflorar los sentimientos positivos por encima de su resentimiento. Se acercó a su hermana y cogió sus manos. Esta vez ya no se sentía extraña. Nymeria la rodeó con los brazos y no la soltó mientras enterraba su rostro en su hombro y sollozaba de una manera más propia de Freya que de ella.

-Ingrid…- acarició su pelo y su espalda, esperando que se calmara, pero sin poder reprimir el llanto a su vez.

Miró a su madre.

-¿Cómo?- alcanzó a preguntar

-Mejor di quién- dijo Freya, aún enterrada en el pecho de Freddie, secándose las lágrimas.

Miró interrogante a los presentes.

-¿Recuerdas a los hermanos Zurka?- dijo Freddie con un brillo duro en la mirada.

-¿Ivar e Isis? Cómo olvidarlos- dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Mataron a papá? ¿Por qué?

-Querían volver a casa. Creían que tu padre sabría dónde estaba la llave y lo torturaron. Secuestraron a Freya y… Se sacrificó para salvarla.- explicó Joanna, que ya se había repuesto.

-Freddie se encargó de Ivar, pero esa zorra de Isis sigue en paradero desconocido- dijo Wendy furiosa.

Nymeria se separó de una Ingrid un poco más recuperada con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo de forma un tanto siniestra.

Freddie sonrío. Freya puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esa mujer casi me mata!- dijo en tono exaltado

-Tiene razón, es peligroso- añadió Ingrid

Su madre la miró con seriedad y una advertencia muda.

-Conozco esa mirada Nym… -empezó a decir.

-Dime que no deseas vengarte. Dime que no lo haga. Que no es una criminal. Dime que papá no merece que esto pase, y no lo haré- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Se miraron mutuamente, Nymeria desafiante, Joanna, solemne y muy seria. La tensión parecía eléctrica. Joanna cerró los ojos derrotada y simplemente asintió, una vez.

Nymeria esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y fue a buscar sus cosas, que estaban en la entrada. Revolvió maletas, bahúles… Sus hermanos la siguieron de cerca, intrigados.

-¿Vas a ir tu sola?- decía Ingrid examinando unos vestidos de la época colonial.

-Sí- dijo Nymeria secamente mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- dijo Freya, abriendo una caja con armas afiladas de muchas épocas distintas y preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho su hermana todos estos siglos.

-Como se merece. Como si fuera un animal.- dijo con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-No os preocupéis tanto por ella, en Asgard era su trabajo. Se le da bien. Casi se podría decir que ha sido diseñada para esto- sonrío Freddie tendiéndole una larga capa hecha de piel, de un color blanco inmaculado. -¿Buscas esto?

Nymeria agarró la prenda con ansia y sonrió

-¡Mi capa! La estaba buscando – acarició su superficie.

-Sigues siendo un desastre- dijo él sacándola la lengua

-Oh, cállate- dijo riendo y dándole un suave golpe.

-¿Eras asesina a sueldo o algo así?- dijo Freya tocando distraídamente la hoja de una daga.

-No toques eso, podrías cortarte. Y créeme que no quieres hacerlo- dijo Nymeria apartando con rapidez la mano de su hermana de la daga. – La hoja está encantada- le explicó ante su ceño fruncido.- No, en Asgard yo… perseguía criminales. A eso me dedicaba. – Enontró su broche dorado y se lo entregó a una escéptica Ingrid que parecía intentar encajar todas las piezas del puzzle.

Ingrid cogió el broche y lo examinó con detenimiento, fijándose en todos los detalles. Había un lobo y dos lanzas cruzadas a sus pies.

-He visto este símbolo antes… En un libro de mitología pero…- lo examinó mejor y miró a su hermana incrédula- ¿Eres una Valkiria?

-¿Qué es una Valkiria?-interrumpió Freya algo confusa.

-En la mitología nórdica eran las guardianas del Valhalla- explicó Ingrid sin apartar la vista de Nymeria.

-A ver, no era la guardiana de ningún sitio, las Valkirias éramos el cuerpo de élite de Asgard. Guerreras. Como la policía de este mundo, pero en guay- dijo riendo. – Yo pertenecía a la división de exploración. Papá y mamá se opusieron a que combatiera en los frentes –explicó con cara de fastidio.- Así que me dedicaba a dar caza a criminales y capturarlos. Lo que viniera después dependía de un tribunal, parecido a ahora.- se encogió de hombros y con una expresión de triunfo abrió un cofre y extrajo dos hachas de un acero sólido y brillante.

-Sabes que no te dejaremos ir sola, es peligroso.- dijo Ingrid sin poder contenerse.

-Además, no eres la única que quiere vengar a papá- se sumó Freya.

-No hay dos sin tres – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

Nymeria los miró a los tres y se echó la capa sobre los hombros, asegurándosela con el broche. Colocó las hachas a los lados de su cintura y suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero el cuerpo a cuerpo es peligroso. Eso os deja a Freya y a ti fuera de la escena de combate- dijo señalando a sus dos hermanas. – Isis solía embadurnarse las uñas con veneno, un corte y no lo contaréis.

-Te apoyaremos desde fuera- dijo Ingrid con convicción

-Utilizad cualquier hechizo que se os ocurra para pararla. Freddie, tu vendrás conmigo en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Confío en tu rapidez y espero que no estés oxidado.-Le tendió una espada hecha del mismo metal. Volvía a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, dirigiendo un escuadrón otra vez.

\- Sin problema, déjamelo a mí- sonrió el examinando la espada satisfecho.

-Isis es escurridiza, no os dejéis engañar por el hecho de que sea una y nosotros cuatro. A lo único que realmente teme es a mamá. Es rápida y mortífera. La atraparemos y se la traeremos.

-¿Cómo vamos a atraparla?- dijo Ingrid levantando una ceja.

Nymeria levantó una caja pequeña hecha de lo que parecía ser plata y la dejó a la vista de todos. La abrió. En su interior había unas cadenas con lo que parecían ser unos cepos para las manos. Eran de cristal, pero sin embargo emitían energía mágica, podían sentirlo sin tocarlas.

Freddie palideció al ver eso. No creía posible volver a ver aquel instrumento.

-Con esto esposábamos a los criminales en Asgard. Absorben la magia y te reducen a la categoría de un mortal corriente. Da igual que poderes poseas. Parecen frágiles pero nadie ha conseguido romper unas jamás– las cogió y se las colgó del cinto.

Ingrid, Freya y Freddie no tardaron mucho más en prepararse, a escondidas de Wendy y Joanna, que no sabían que iban también. Puede que luego hubiera un discurso por ello. Pero eso era después, no importaba. Tenían algo mucho más importante entre manos. Estaban impacientes y nerviosos a partes iguales.

Nymeria cogió el pedazo de tela que le ofreció Freya, que pertenecía a Isis. Se le había enganchado el día que escapó. El día que habían perdido a Víctor. Lo olfateó y sus poderes hicieron su efecto. Sus ojos se volvieron de un azul brillante y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Siempre me han gustado los reencuentros…-susurró mientras se echaba la capucha por la cabeza y se adentraba en la fría noche de East End seguida por sus hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Sus sentidos se activaron al oler el pedazo de tela. Había olido a Isis, y ahora ya no podría ocultarse de ella. Sus poderes funcionaban así, era una rastreadora nata. Una cazadora. Y su presa ni siquiera la vería venir. Pronunció unas palabras y su capa la hizo invisible. Seguía funcionando. Volvió a hacerse visible y oyó una risita de su hermano, ya que Freya e Ingrid no se lo esperaban.

-¿Se puede saber cómo…? – Freya miraba la capa con incredulidad.

-Piel de oso de las llanuras de Jotunheim. Lo cacé yo misma – Aclaró Nymeria. –Te prometo que cuando terminemos esto te contare todo lo que quieras saber- dijo sonriente.

-Pero ahora, vayamos a lo que nos ocupa- dijo Ingrid desplegando un mapa de East End.

Los cuatro estudiaron el mapa en silencio unos segundos.

Nymeria señalo un punto.

-Aproximadamente por aquí. Unos almacenes cerca de los muelles, por lo que parece- dijo acercándose para ver mejor.

-No queda lejos de aquí- dijo Freya, con gesto un tanto ausente.

-En marcha- dijo Freddie pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su gemela y avanzando con seguridad.

Caminaron en silencio, tensos, calculando. Los hechizos, las probabilidades, las salidas… todo se mezclaba en sus mentes en un silencio que solo iba acompañado por sus pasos acompasados, casi de manera inconsciente. Por fin llegaron al almacén indicado. Se miraron.

-Es aquí- dijo Nymeria, visiblemente nerviosa. Echó un último vistazo a sus hermanos:

Freddie sopesaba la espada y tensaba y destensaba los hombros, Ingrid tenía la mirada perdida y susurraba retazos de hechizos de vez en cuando, Freya había traído algunos frasquitos con pociones y los contaba con manos temblorosas.

Ingrid los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento con un gesto y los miró seria. Por un momento, Nymeria vio a su madre en ese gesto y sonrió, nostálgica.

-Vamos allá- susurró para sí misma.

Entraron al almacén, era un sitio destartalado y con un fuerte olor a humedad. Fueron sigilosos, Isis no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba arrodillada ante algo que parecía un viejo diario, intentando leerlo, y para ello estaba usando toda su concentración.

Ingrid y Freya les hicieron una señal desde el fondo y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Freddie la apuntó con la espada y Nymeria se hizo invisible.

-Isis Zurka- dijo Freddie por fin, con tono cortante y frío.

La aludida se levantó con una sonrisa y se encaró a Freddie, actuando de la misma forma que tenía acostumbrado a hacer, como si no la estuviera apuntando con una espada.

-¡Freddie! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo con voz opulenta y seductora. Abarcó la estancia con la mirada- Oh, veo que me has traído compañía- dijo acercándose un poco a donde estaban Ingrid y Freya. - ¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo en tono coqueta mirando a Freya mientras se mordía un labio.

-Para poder matarte yo misma- siseó Freya, con un odio visceral recorriéndole las facciones.

Isis rió, por toda respuesta.

-Ah, cariño, ¿todavía estás resentida por lo de tu papá? –dijo en tono meloso –El rencor es algo muy feo y él ya era mayor…

-Eso es algo que no te correspondía a ti decidir – dijo Freddie apuntando a su cuello con el filo de la espada.

-¿Quieres reunirte con él?- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa torcida.

-Inténtalo- dijo Freddie socarronamente.

-¿O qué?- dijo ella.

-O tendremos que… matarte- dijo Nymeria volviéndose visible detrás de ella.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa- aquí tenemos a la pequeña cazadora. La Valkiria- escupió en tono desdeñoso.

-Tu hermano está ya en el infierno. Entrégate y quizás no corras la misma suerte – dijo mirándola fijamente, desafiante.

-Nunca- dijo deformando el rostro y abalanzándose sobre Freddie. Este la esquivó a duras penas y lanzó una estocada a su costado, que esquivó sin mucha dificultad. Veloz como un rayo, extrajo un puñal de su bota y otro de su corsé, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre Freddie. Luchaban retorciéndose, esquivando de un lado a otro, sin llegar a acertar las estocadas. Freddie tenía una fuerza considerable, sabía moverse en la pelea, pero lo más que consiguió fue cortarle un mechón de pelo a Isis, que era, no sólo rápida, si no que podía aparecerse y desaparecerse de un lado a otro, lo cual hacía la tarea más complicada.

Mientras tanto, Ingrid y Freya, desesperadas, buscaban un hechizo que pudiera retener a Isis, sin éxito. Lo habían probado todo: congelación, petrificación, enlentecer el tiempo… Pero Isis debía de llevar consigo algún talismán, y los hechizos no surtían efecto.

Nymeria por su parte, había bloqueado todas las posibles salidas y se encontraba trazando un círculo para retener a Isis, en caso de que decidiera utilizar la magia.

En algún momento de la pelea, Freddie arremetió contra Isis y ella simplemente lo saltó e hizo volar un puñal en dirección a Ingrid, cosa que Ingrid, concentrada en hechizos no vio venir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El puñal seguía su trayectoria hacia Ingrid, para horror de Freddie. Isis miraba con cara de triunfo la dirección se su proyectil, hasta que Freya, con los ojos aún cerrados, levantó una mano y el puñal frenó en seco. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. El puñal cayó al suelo. Isis puso cara de fastidio, pero ya tenía a Freddie encima y tuvo que esquivarlo.

Ingrid sonrió a su hermana comprendiendo lo que había pasado y se lo agradeció con la mirada. Su hermana tenía unos cuantos frascos desperdigados por el suelo que mezclaba con tiento y algo nerviosa, cerrando los ojos e intentando visualizar las páginas del libro que había consultado.

-Espero que funcione- susurró mezclando un último frasco y examinando el contenido, de un color verde esmeralda. Le hizo una señal a Freddie y este, se apartó. Tiró el frasco de cristal, que se hizo añicos a los pies de Isis.

La poción que contenía, creaba una ilusión que cegaba al que la aspiraba, en este caso, Isis. Lo que veía en estos momentos era una selva, en vez del almacén sucio y viejo. Freddie volvió a atacarla, pero lo esquivó.

-Aún puedo oleros, Beauchamps- dijo en tono socarrón. No habían contado con eso. La poción no duraría mucho tiempo, así que Nymeria por fin se incorporó a la lucha y junto con Freddie, cargó contra Isis. Esta, ignoró a Nymeria y fue directa a por Freddie, dándole un golpe con el codo entre las costillas, dejando a Freddie unos segundos sin respiración y confuso. Aprovecho el momento para dirigir una puñalada directa a su corazón, sin embargo, un hacha de Nymeria enganchó su muñeca, desviando la puñalada hacia el hombro de su hermano, donde el puñal finalmente se clavó, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada. Isis sencillamente retiró el puñal de la piel de Freddie, haciendo que éste soltara un alarido.

Nymeria se encaró a Isis. La poción ya había cesado su efecto. Freddie se retiró como pudo en dirección a Ingrid y Freya, que se encargaron de calmarle y empezaron a curar sus heridas.

Nymeria tensó los músculos y apretó los mangos de sus hachas. Sonrió.Esto sería entre ellas dos, uno contra uno. Al fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Se miraron, frente a frente, con el odio ardiendo en sus miradas. Acompasadas, levantaron sus armas hacia la otra y se lanzaron sendas estocadas. Al esquivar a Nymeria, Isis aprovechó a recoger del suelo la espada que había dejado caer Freddie, tirando el puñal en su lugar.

Nymeria se abalanzó sobre ella, atacándola con su hacha izquierda, pero Isis la rechazó de tal forma que salió disparada y se clavó en la pared. Nymeria saltó a por ella, pero estaba clavada muy hondo y no consiguió sacarla. Ya tenía a Isis encima, así que la esquivó como pudo y golpeó su costillar con el mango del hacha que aún llevaba en las manos. Isis maldijo por el dolor y la siguó, lanzando estocadas furiosas, que Nymeria esquivaba sin dificultad. Cogió la espada con las dos manos y con toda la fuerza posible, lanzó una estocada, que Nymeria paró con el hacha, saliendo despedida hacia atrás por la fuerza, chocando con una pared cercana. Volvió a la posición de lucha, pero Isis se adelantó, acorralándola. Literalmente, entre la espada y la pared, con sólo un hacha para defenderse. Isis alzó la espada. La paró, pero sus fuerzas andaban igualadas. Los brazos les temblaban por la fuerza empleada y no parecía que ninguna fuera a ceder. Nymeria ladeó el hacha ligeramente, lo justo para darle un golpe, pequeño pero seco, en la nariz. Por su parte Isis aprovechó el momento para golpearla con el pomo de la espada en la cabeza, dándole un puñetazo con la otra mano y haciendo que cayera al suelo de bruces.

Ingrid, Freya y Freddie observaban aterrorizados desde un lado la escena. Ingrid había hecho un hechizo protector, de manera que nada pudiera dañarles, pero eso también les impedía intervenir.

De la nariz de Isis brotó sangre, unas gotas, que cayeron delante de Nymeria. Apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza hacia Isis. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y un halo rojizo en los ojos azules. Se lanzó a por ella a una rapidez imposible. Sin hacha. Sin nada, solo con sus manos. Isis se desapareció y apareció no muy lejos, con una mueca de sorpresa. Nymeria la seguí a de manera implacable, alcanzándola en un par de ocasiones con los puños, una vez en la mejilla y otra en el estómago. Parecía tener más fuerza que antes, y sobretodo, parecía que no había nada que pudiera pararla. Cogió las cadenas de su cinto, tanteando la situación. Isis apareció cerca del hacha, intentando con urgencia sacarla de la pared. Nymeria cargó en su dirección, Isisi fintó a un lado y Nymeria la siguió, quedándose las cadenas enredadas en el hacha. Ambas se miraron un instante. Nymeria saltó en dirección a las cadenas, haciendo Isis lo mismo. Nymeria estaba cerca, casi las tenía en la mano, estiró la mano derecha, rozándolas… Y sintió unas uñas clavadas en su antebrazo, con fuerza, sin piedad.

Dio una patada en dirección a Isis, acertando en sus costillas, que sirvió para impulsarse y por fin agarrar las cadenas. Acercó un cepo a las uñas que aún tenía calvadas en el antebrazo y este se abrió sin más, atrapando la mano de Isis con un sonido pesado al cerrarse. Como si hubiera cobrado vida propia, la cadena serpenteó, buscando la otra mano de la mujer y atrapándola implacablemente. Isis chilló y se retorció en el suelo y se quedó allí, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Ingrid deshizo el hechizo con rapidez y los tres se acercaron donde su hermana. El halo rojizo había desaparecido, y los miraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Se abrazaron.

-¡Lo conseguimos! – dijo Freya eufórica.

-Nos ha costado sudor... y sangre- dijo Ingrid mirando a Nymeria de reojo, no sin cierta preocupación.

-¿No vamos a matarla?- dijo Freddie mirando en dirección a Isis.

-Nosotros no- dijo Nymeria firme.- Cubridla con la capa, nos vamos a casa.

Freya se acercó a ponerle la capa a Isis, no sin cierta curiosidad. En todo momento, mientras luchaba contra su hermana, Isis parecía fuerte y segura, y para nada cansada. Sus heridas no parecían tan graves. Tras ser esposada, parecía cansada y sudorosa. Respiraba con dificultad por los golpes recibidos y tenía la mejilla hinchada. Parecía como si hubiera perdido brillo y vitalidad, y Freya recordó lo que les había dicho su hermana sobre los poderes. Ahora Isis era una simple mortal. La cubrió con la capa y Nymeria cogió las cadenas, obligándola a caminar cerca de ella. Hizo invisible la capa, y con ella a Isis. Caminaron en silencio hacia su casa.

-¿Qué era ese halo rojo?- dijo por fin Freya bajito, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

-Sed de sangre. Es como la marca de un cazador… Una vez mi presa está herida mis instintos se disparan. Soy imparable. Al menos en teoría- dijo Nymeria mirando a su hermana.- Si no eres mi presa no tienes nada que temer- dijo sonriendo.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo mirándola con alivio.

-Nym, deberías vendarte eso- dijo Ingrid acercándose a examinar su brazo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo ella aparatando el brazo y sonriendo a una Ingrid bastante escéptica.

Al llegar a casa, les recibieron una Wendy y una Joanna enfadadas, serias y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde venís?- dijo Wendy con una ceja levantada y cara de pocos amigos.

-Creía que había sido clara- dijo Joanna, mirando a Ingrid, Freya y Freddie.

Se encogieron un poquito ante la bronca que se les venía encima. Nymeria se adelantó, y, solemnemente, clavó una rodilla en el suelo y se puso el puño derecho en el corazón, agachando la cabeza. Cuando la levantó, dijo:

-Joanna Vannadis, de la Casa Beauchamp, heredera del trono de Asgard, yo, Nymeria Skadi, de la Casa Beauchamp, Capitana de las Valkirias, os hago entrega de esta prisionera, para que reciba su castigo de forma equivalente a las atrocidades cometidas.- En ese momento la capa cayó y dejó ver a Isis, encadenada con los cepos y sujeta a la mano de Nymeria, que le tendió las cadenas a una más que sorprendida Joanna.

Wendy, que estaba boquiabierta miró a Isis, miró a Joanna y miró a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo…? Hace años que nadie hace esa reverencia… -empezó a decir en un susurro.

-A Freddie lo han apuñalado- dejó caer Ingrid, sacando a su madre y a su tía de su abstracción- He hecho lo que he podido pero aún soy nueva en esto…

-Oh, cielo…- Wendy se abalanzó hacia Freddie que tenía el brazo vendado a la altura del hombro. Deshizo el vendaje – Vamos a ver… Has hecho un buen trabajo Ingrid, ven- pidió Wendy- te enseñaré como terminar de curarlo- dijo mientras ambas caminaban hacia el salón con Freddie en medio de ambas.

Joanna miró a sus dos hijas y las abrazó.

-Ya me contaréis cómo lo habéis hecho. Sigo enfadada. Deberíais iros de aquí, esto no va a ser bonito. No va a haber ningún juicio- dijo mirando a Isis con dureza.

Isis, por su parte, no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, a pesar de no estar amordazada. Simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo porque intuía que la traerían ante ella. Y ella le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Mamá, creo que podría hacerte un breve resumen…- dijo Nymeria, con una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo la mano de su madre. Pero de repente su sonrisa se congeló e hizo una mueca de dolor. Joanna y Freya se acercaron a ella preocupadas, mientras Wendy, Ingrid y un ya curado Freddie observaban desde el marco de la puerta. Nym estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las facciones alteradas por el dolor lacerante que sentía. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Se llevó una al vientre y tras varias arcadas y una respiración costosa, tosió sangre, manchando el suelo. Emitió un quejido ahogado.

-¡El veneno!- dijo Freya alarmada, ayundándola a laventarse con suavidad.

Joanna, se acercó a su hija menor para examinarla y cogió su brazo, encontrando la marca de las uñas de Isis, que exudaba una ponzoña negra. Isis también examinó con interés la marca y esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser triunfal.

-Un hermano por otro, es lo justo. No te queda mucho tiempo, Nymeria Beauchamp- dijo con voz ahogada y una pequeña risa.

-Freya, ve con tu hermana. Llevala a mi cuarto y quédate a su lado – dijo Joanna con un tono que daba escalofríos.- Ingrid, ve con ellas- dijo al ver que se acercaba. Ingrid dudó. Miró a su madre. Se acercó a Isis, le dio un bofetón que reverberó por toda la estancia y dio media vuelta para ayudar a Freya a llevar a su hermana escaleras arriba.

-¿Yo me quedo?- dijo Freddie dudoso.

Joanna asintió. Wendy y ella se miraron, con una mirada grave pero cómplice.

-Sujetad a esa alimaña- dijo entre dientes.

Wendy cogió a Isis de un brazo, y Freddie del otro. Joanna se acercó a ella con una mirada de odio y enfado que puso los pelos de punta tanto a Wendy como a su hijo.

-Esto es por Victor y por mis hijos- dijo las palabras de un antiguo hechizo y extendió la mano hacia su pecho, atravesándolo y sacando su aún latiente corazón. Isis soltó un alarido agónico y al poco se desvaneció. Joannna respiraba a bocanadas, con el corazón de Isis aún en la mano. Wendy se aproximó a ella, le quitó el corazón de la mano y se encaminó hacia la chimenea del salón.

-Al final el gato siempre atrapa al ratón- susurró al corazón antes de arrojarlo al fuego y ver como ardía.

Joanna se acercó a ella y la abrazó, viendo cómo el órgano se consumía poco a poco.

-Deberíamos subir- dijo Freddie, mirándolas, dudoso.

-No sé si podré…- dijo Joanna con un hilo de voz. Wendy acarició su brazo.

-Ya ha estado sola suficiente tiempo, nos necesita- dijo Wendy con voz triste mirando a su hermana. Joanna asintió.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Joanna, donde encontraron a Nymeria tendida en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor. Freya e Ingrid estaban apostadas a cada lado de la cama, Ingrid poniendo un paño con agua fría en su frente y Freya la tenía cogida del brazo y le hablaba entre lágrimas, intentando calmarla. Freddie se unió a Freya y juntos hicieron un pequeño hechizo, mitigando lo suficiente el dolor de su hermana como para que no sufriera. Ingrid por su parte, lavó su cara, perlada de sudor y más pálida que de costumbre con el paño, dulcemente.

Joanna y Wendy se acercaron poco a poco, hechas un mar de lágrimas.

-Mi pequeña niña- dijo Joanna abrazando a Nymeria sin contener el llanto.

-Eh, eh… No pasa nada. No me voy a morir para siempre- dijo Nymeria con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso no lo hace menos duro, cariño- dijo Wendy sollozando. Freya se abrazó a ella también afectada.

-Volveré para la hora de comer- dijo mirando por la ventana, viendo cómo las primeras luces del día se encendían en el cielo.

Freddie acarició su brazo afectado, mirándola triste. Se le cayeron dos lágrimas. Nymeria agarró la mano de Ingrid y la acarició, ya sin fuerzas.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí. Por no dejarme morir sola esta vez.- los miró a todos con una sonrisa leve y cerró los ojos cansada. Y así, como si estuviera dormida, en paz, se fue.


End file.
